Vanishing Words
by Lucinda
Summary: AU season 4 - Riley wants to help Willow feel better.  Series of shortfics, now complete.
1. Vanishing Words

Vanishing Words  
  
Author: Lucinda  
  
rating: pg   
  
pairing: Willow/Riley #16 on QPC)  
  
Quickie Challenge:   
  
Disclaimer: I do not hold any legal rights to the show or characters of Buffy the Vampire Slayer.  
  
Distribution: WLS, NHA, Quickie Challenge, Yourmission, Bite Me please? anyone else ask first.  
  
set AU season 4. There is no Initiative. Buffy and Riley were NEVER involved.  
  
  
  
She had been so happy when the quarter started. He could remember noticing it from the start, almost tying with her red hair for the first thing he'd noticed. Her blonde friend had been nervous, but the red haired girl, Willow, had just been... happy. As if life, the universe, everything had been perfect. It radiated from her, the sort of flowing good cheer that should have inspired pages of poetry, and would have if he could write any.  
  
But Riley Finn wasn't a poet. There were many things that he was, but that list didn't include poet. He was a fan of hockey, and of country music. He could mangle the German and French languages with the dreadful accent of someone who's learned the language from books and instructors instead of native speakers. He was the assistant to Professor Walsh.   
  
She'd talked with him before the classes, asking questions. Not the sort of questions of someone just trying to flirt with the TA, but the sort of questions of someone that was actually interested in learning more. She'd got this wonderful gleam in her eyes when she was so caught up in the discussion that she forgot to be shy...  
  
Oh yeah, he had a crush.  
  
But he hadn't decided that he liked her because of her sweet smile, or because of the adorable way that she'd blush and look away, nibbling just a little on her lip while tucking her hair behind her ear. It hadn't been because of the supple curves of her body that he could follow despite the soft sweaters and long skirts. Although those were all wonderful things.  
  
It had been the way she was just so darn happy. The way she tried to help everyone around her to feel better, do better. The way that she looked for the best side in every discussion, every project, every person.  
  
She wasn't happy anymore.  
  
It was as if something inside of her had been broken, or as if the glass of Willow had been cracked, allowing all her happiness to drain away. She hadn't radiated much of anything, instead sitting silently, almost huddled into herself, eyes darkened with pain and sorrow. Her friend Buffy seemed almost annoyed by it, as if Willow shouldn't be so upset, shouldn't be so unhappy. Willow hadn't been asking any questions lately, although her work was still as thoroughly researched and carefully presented as before, there were the occasional tear blotches on the writing.  
  
He wanted to help make her smile again. To help her find that joy in life once more. Riley wanted to help Willow feel better about everything, to have her smile at him.   
  
But every time he tried to say something to her, to offer some sympathy or a listening ear, the words got all tangled up, withering away to fumbling noises that held no meaning. It was embarrassing, really.  
  
Somehow, he was going to find a way to help Willow. Even if the words did vanish, even if she just looked at him with those pain filled eyes. Even if the rest of his dorm mates joined Forrest in teasing him over the quiet red head.  
  
Willow was worth it.  
  
end Vanishing Words. 


	2. Fumbled Words

Fumbled Words  
  
Author: Lucinda  
  
rating: pg   
  
pairing: Willow/Riley #16 on QPC)  
  
sequel to 'Vanishing Words'  
  
Quickie Challenge:   
  
Disclaimer: I do not hold any legal rights to the show or characters of Buffy the Vampire Slayer.  
  
Distribution: WLS, NHA, Quickie Challenge, Yourmission, Bite Me please? anyone else ask first.  
  
set AU season 4. There is no Initiative. Buffy and Riley were NEVER involved.  
  
  
  
  
  
Riley Finn was determined that this time, he would say something. Something more than a 'good morning' or 'how'd the reading go' when he saw her. Because he was really starting to worry about Willow. She was bleeding inside, emotionally if not physically. He had only heard whispers and rumors, something about a guy, and a musician, but he didn't know the details. Didn't know what had stolen the joy from her life, the color from her cheeks, the sparkle from her eyes. But he wanted to find out, to help her get better.  
  
There she was, her once bright hair seeming a bit less vibrant, almost dull, hanging limp around her face. She was swathed in long sleeves, long skirts, as if she was trying to hide from the world. She was just shuffling along the sidewalk, not quite looking at anyone although paying enough attention not to run into the various moving people.  
  
"Willow..." Her name emerged, half greeting, half a plea for something.  
  
She looked up, her eyes dark ringed, cheeks less rounded, not quite gaunt, but sunken. "Riley. Morning... class isn't for an hour."  
  
"Can't a guy say hello?" She seemed so alone, even surrounded by so many people. He wanted to reach out, to bring her into the warmth and life and vitality of the campus, to help her live and laugh and smile.  
  
"Depends on who he's saying hello to. And how he's saying it. Because… words are okay, but other ways…" The words carried threads of anger and despair, but they almost reminded him of the way she used to be. Almost carried life and passion. The words stopped as if cut away, her eyes dropping to the ground, staring intently at the tip of her shoestring, slightly frayed and tinted with dirt.  
  
Riley felt certain that this was a clue, a hint about her pain's source. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Sorry?" She looked at him, her eyes reflecting the light, looking almost like tiny mirrors. "What are you apologizing for?"  
  
"I don't think it was me… I hope it wasn't." Riley could felt he words tangling, tripping as he spoke to her. "It's just… you've been so sad, so upset. I don't like to see you suffering, and I'm sorry. It's not right, and I… well, sorry."  
  
"You didn't do it. None of it was you… it was Oz and V… her. The other woman… I should have known better. Really, especially here." A tear slid from her eye, meandering over her cheek, catching the sunlight like a precious gem.  
  
He felt like a heel all of a sudden. She was still torn up inside, and he'd made her think of it again. He tried to speak, to find the words to express the jumble of feeling inside, but they just formed a tangled knot in his throat, and he stumbled into silence. "Willow, I…"  
  
She paused, looking at him with the oddest intensity, almost as if he was a strange project brought to her attention. "You rally care… That's… Thanks, Riley. I'm not sure why, but… thanks."  
  
Then, the most wonderful, baffling thing happened. With a small smile, she leaned forward, her arms briefly wrapping around him in what could only be the most gentle, fleeting of hugs, and she was gone. The swirl of a long skirt, a glimpse of red hair vanishing in the moving people, and she had disappeared.  
  
But it was definitely worth it. She'd smiled, and given him a hug. It was worth every fumbling word to see even a little smile again.  
  
End Fumbled Words. 


	3. Words of Comfort

Author: Lucinda  
  
rating: pg   
  
pairing: Willow/Riley #16 on QPC)  
  
Third in the Willow/Riley 'Words' series  
  
Quickie Challenge:   
  
Disclaimer: I do not hold any legal rights to the show or characters of Buffy the Vampire Slayer.  
  
Distribution: WLS, NHA, Quickie Challenge, Yourmission, Bite Me please? anyone else ask first.  
  
set AU season 4. There is no Initiative. Buffy and Riley were NEVER involved.  
  
  
  
  
  
Willow kept thinking of Riley Finn. He'd been there, as the assistant to Professor Walsh, making certain that there were no problems with the psychology class, but… there was something else. He'd tried to offer her some comfort after... well, After. He hadn't been particularly smooth about it, the words seeming to fall awkwardly from his lips. But he'd tried, had been trying for a while.  
  
He was about the only person trying. Well, Giles had in a sort of awkward near fatherly sort of way, but… that wasn't the same. There had been something in Riley's eyes when he'd tried to make her smile… She wasn't certain how to explain it. But Riley cared how she felt, for some reason.  
  
It was oddly comforting. Riley cared, wanted her to feel better. He'd managed to make her feel better already, just by caring. By trying to help her. Part of her wondered why, why he was going to the effort, why she mattered at all to him?  
  
But another part was just selfishly glad that he was offering comfort. He hadn't looked at her like an unhappy child, or like a charge in need of comfort the way that Giles did, but… He'd looked at her like it mattered how she felt. Not because unhappy Willow wouldn't be as helpful to the Slayer, or because she was bringing everybody down, but… just because. Because he cared about Willow.  
  
Suddenly, Willow stopped, standing in the middle of a grassy area of the campus. Did he care about her or just sort of care like a friend? Was Riley… could he… be interested in her?  
  
The very idea felt awkward, almost alien in her mind. She was Willow… guys didn't like her. Not like that. She'd had… well, there had been Oz, but obviously, he'd only been spending time with her until someone he liked better came along. Xander… had only wanted to kiss her when she wasn't available, when she was someone else's girl. She was Willow, and she didn't get the guy. Ever.  
  
But Riley didn't act like that. He didn't act like he knew that guys like him weren't supposed to go for girls like her. He acted like maybe… maybe he really liked her. Like that, like a potential girlfriend sort of liking. Maybe he… well, it didn't quite matter right now.  
  
Maybe for now, it was enough that he wanted to help her feel better. That someone cared for reasons entirely independent of Buffy and Slaying. Someone wanted to help her just because she was Willow. Because someone finally thought that Willow mattered. It was a wonderful feeling, to finally matter not because of Buffy, not for research or homework, but just because she was Willow.  
  
She started moving again, feeling a bit better, a bit less certain of how things would unfold. Her future didn't look quite so bleak and lonely now. There was a glimmer of hope, that maybe Riley… well, she wasn't quite sure that she wanted to try to put words to it yet. But maybe Riley could help her get through this pain?  
  
"Hey, Willow. Nice day, ummm" Riley sounded a bit hesitant, almost worried. "Maybe you'd like to go get some coffee?"  
  
She smiled, a bit uncertainly, almost unused to the expression anymore. "Coffee would be nice."  
  
Riley offered his arm, smiling at her with sparkling eyes and a bit of hope. "Maybe it will help you smile again. You seem too nice to stay so sad."  
  
Okay, so Riley might not be the best at words, but he was trying. That counted for a lot more than a silver tongue. Maybe those comforting words and the deeds that went with them could help. "Thanks."  
  
End Words of Comfort. 


	4. Awkward Words

Author: Lucinda  
  
rating: pg   
  
pairing: Willow/Riley #16 on QPC  
  
Fourth in the Willow/Riley 'Words' series  
  
Quickie Challenge:   
  
Disclaimer: I do not hold any legal rights to the show or characters of Buffy the Vampire Slayer.  
  
Distribution: WLS, NHA, Quickie Challenge, Yourmission, Bite Me please? anyone else ask first.  
  
set AU season 4. There is no Initiative. Buffy and Riley were NEVER involved.  
  
  
  
  
  
They settled at a small table at the coffee shop, Riley holding a mug of dark roasted coffee with sugar and a hint of cinnamon, and Willow with a frothy cup of mocha. She wasn't quite certain what to say, how to react. It felt so odd to be here, to be just… sitting somewhere, nobody expecting things from her. No expectations to listen because the material would be tested, no threat of impending doom or demons. No Buffy or Xander wanting her to be happy Willow or at least quiet Willow because she'd just been miserable for too long.  
  
For the moment, it was just… Willow and Riley, sitting down with coffee. There was no pressure, no demands. She felt almost adrift, uncertain how to proceed or what to say. Had she ever just… relaxed over coffee? She'd never gone out for a coffee date with Oz, never had any other boyfriends. Time with Buffy and Xander at the Bronze had generally involved listening to their romantic woes and holding the table while they danced when things were good.  
  
"Are you… this is okay, isn't it? I wouldn't want you to decide I'm being some pushy upper classman." Riley looked serious, making Willow wonder if this was the first time he'd spoken since they'd sat or if she'd missed something.  
  
Her smile was a bit shaky, but she made the effort. "This is okay. It's just… not something I'm used to anymore… or ever, actually. You aren't being pushy, just worried."  
  
Riley wasn't actually supposed to hear the soft whisper that followed. "I'm not really used to people being worried about me."   
  
"You look… well, maybe it's okay to have someone worry about you for a little bit? You're going through a rough time right now…" Riley reached out, his fingers barely touching the back of her hand. "I… I want to help you."  
  
"I think I could use some help right now. Not like school help, but… someone that doesn't expect me to be over everything already. Someone that won't roll their eyes if I'm all weepy or sad, because it still hurts inside. Not just because he's gone, but because of Her, and how he lied, how he just… he was just gone. He didn't even tell me goodbye, didn't even think to let me know that he was okay, just asked Devon to send his stuff. And all of that, it all hurts. It's like I wasn't good enough for him to care." Willow's words felt heavy and painful as they spilled out, barely more than a whisper, but the quiet words felt like they'd dug claws into her throat, ripping as they emerged.  
  
Her vision seemed a little blurry, yet another sign that she was going to be crying, again. It wasn't even mostly from missing Oz now, it was from the horrible events that had led up to it, the way he hadn't even passed on a simple 'I'm okay'. The way she'd been given no voice in the future. Hot tears began to trickle down her cheeks.  
  
"ahh… Tears. I'm not really sure how to help." Riley looked awkward, hesitant. He offered her a napkin, a nervous smile on his face. "Will this help?"  
  
Willow reached out, taking the napkin from Riley's hand. "Thank you." Wiping the tears from her cheeks, Willow took a sip of her mocha. "It does help, a lot."  
  
Riley stayed there, an awkward presence trying his clumsy best to comfort her as she cried. By the time they actually drank their coffee, they were cold. But somehow, even cold with the froth a bit less frothy, it seemed like the best cup that she'd ever had. Maybe it was the company?  
  
End Awkward Words. 


	5. Hopes Without Words

Author: Lucinda  
  
rating: pg   
  
pairing: Willow/Riley #16 on QPC)  
  
fifth in the Willow/Riley 'Words' series  
  
Disclaimer: I do not hold any legal rights to the show or characters of Buffy the Vampire Slayer.  
  
Distribution: WLS, NHA, Quickie Challenge, Yourmission, Bite Me please? anyone else ask first.  
  
set AU season 4. There is no Initiative. Buffy and Riley were NEVER involved.  
  
Riley wasn't quite certain how to describe it, but there seemed to be something different in Willow now. She was still sad, still carried pain and loss around with her like the dark opposite of the cloud of joy that had been there before, but... But. Something had changed. Her eyes glittered again. Maybe there were tears there more often than not, and maybe there was annoyance at Buffy, but her eyes were alive.  
  
She seemed to be there again, struggling to reclaim her life. To feel and live again. Once more, there was Willow the determined.  
  
He rather liked the change. Not that he wanted her to stay sad, but she was doing a lot better now than she had been before, when she just moved around the campus like a sleep walker.  
  
"Willow... Hi." He smiled at her, internally kicking himself. How could he be struck nearly speechless just by her presence? He could lecture about psychology, or history, mangle French and German, but put him in front of Willow, and the words just vanished.  
  
She looked at him, and there was the faintest quirking of her lips, as if she was trying to hold back a smile. "Riley. Do you... I mean... ummm... coffee? With me... oh..." She turned an interesting pink, looking at her toes as if they had suddenly become utterly fascinating.  
  
"Coffee... that sounds good. We could go now, if you'd like?" Riley smiled at her, hoping that she was only feeling as awkward as he did, and that he hadn't just crushed her hopes of recovering.  
  
"Yeah, that sounds pretty good." She was looking at him again, her eyes hinting at amusement. "Not that I want to sound pushy or anything..."  
  
Blinking, Riley remembered saying something very similar to her... "Trust me, you don't look a thing like a pushy upper classman."  
  
She actually giggled a bit as they meandered along. One of her hands sort of bumped into his, her little finger catching his, linking them together. Somehow, Riley didn't mind that at all. They ended up in the same little coffee house, each holding a warm mug of coffee as they searched for a table.  
  
"I… thanks, Riley. For… well, for caring. For convincing me that there's a reason to go on, even if I'm not quite sure what that reason is." She was blushing again, and staring into her coffee as if it held the answer list for the final exam. Her words were soft, almost soft enough to miss.  
  
He could feel himself smiling… no, more like grinning like a fool. One hand slid over, touching her fingers. "Willow… you're welcome. You're very welcome. I… It hurt to see you hurting, it still… You're getting better, but you aren't there yet, if that makes any sense."  
  
"It does." She smiled at him, her eyes softening just a bit, the pain pushed back by… something. "Guess I'm not the only person who can babble when nervous…. Except that I'm not sure why you'd be nervous."  
  
"Sort of happens when I'm with a pretty girl." He offered a little smile, and let his eyes focus on the wisps of steam rising from his mug.   
  
"But… you're sitting here… talking to me." Her voice had a slight tremor, but it didn't sound like the warning of more tears.  
  
"Like I said, a pretty girl." Riley looked at her, half afraid that he'd said too much too fast.  
  
"oh…." Willow was blushing, almost staring at her hands as they griped the mug. But her eyes kept flicking to him, momentary glances that he could almost feel, but not interpret. There was also just a little hint of a smile hidden on her face.  
  
"Maybe this time we can drink the coffee while it's still warm?" Riley spoke gently, not wanting to press things. He wanted to sweep her into his arms and make all her troubles vanish, but that only happened in faerie tales, which this wasn't. So, things would take time. But they had time.  
  
End Hopes Without Words 


	6. Awkward Invitation

Author: Lucinda  
  
rating: pg   
  
pairing: Willow/Riley #16 on QPC)  
  
sixth in the Willow/Riley 'Words' series  
  
Disclaimer: I do not hold any legal rights to the show or characters of Buffy the Vampire Slayer.  
  
Distribution: WLS, NHA, Quickie Challenge, Yourmission, Bite Me please? anyone else ask first.  
  
set AU season 4. There is no Initiative. Buffy and Riley were NEVER involved.  
  
Riley Finn had to be just about impossible. He was good looking, smart, and sweet. Well, maybe she didn't know if he was the sort for the whole sappy romantic gestures of candy and flowers for birthdays, anniversaries and just-because's, but he cared, and he'd try to talk to her about life. Considering that none of those were terribly common, well, maybe it wasn't quite so hard to find good looking, but the odds of finding all three traits in one person were... pretty darn low.  
  
Realizing the direction of her thoughts, Willow blushed. When had she started thinking about what sort of boyfriend Riley would be? Did that mean that she was starting to get over Oz?  
  
Starting to... yes. And it was because of Riley that she was healing. Not the efforts of her 'best friend' Buffy, or Xander who had known her forever, but... Because of Riley. He made her smile, he'd even made her laugh a couple times, neither of which had been common since Oz had left.  
  
Willow sat on one of the stone benches, enjoying the sunlight, and debating the question of Riley and heartache and hopes. She was starting to have several hopes about Riley, even if she didn't quite want to put them into words yet. But Riley was helping her to heal from this heartache, could he... could they...?  
  
"Good morning, Willow." Riley was there, smiling at her.  
  
Feeling self conscious, she blushed even as she smiled back. "Morning, Riley. I was just thinking... umm... there's sort of a picnic at the beach, a charity event to help fund the fire department, and I was thinking that maybe... I mean, you don't have to and you could always say no, because maybe you already have plans or something, but..."  
  
His finger was on her lips, gently halting her nervous babble. "When is this picnic thing?"  
  
"Saturday. Most of Saturday, actually. They'll be selling drinks and ice cream from about nine on, and there's supposed to be a barbeque of something, but the flyer was all smudged, so it could be chicken, or fish, or... well, it could be a lot of things." Willow fell silent, realizing that she'd babbled again.  
  
"That sounds like fun. There will probably be people swimming, and frisbee, and volleyball... maybe building sand castles." Riley smiled.  
  
Her face felt very warm, and Willow found herself staring at his hand, at the finger that had touched her lips. He'd tasted a little bit of salt, and apples. "Probably."  
  
"Saturday... I could pick you up at around eleven?" Riley looked almost nervous, as if he wasn't certain what would happen.  
  
"Eleven?" Willow considered, thinking about her plans for that psychology paper. "Eleven's good. Can you get me from the campus library?"  
  
"Yeah." Riley smiled, looking absurdly happy about something. "I'll see you later today in Psych, right?"  
  
Willow nodded, feeling the urge to giggle just a little bit. "At psych class."  
  
She found herself smiling and watching him walk away. It was then that the realization of what she'd done really hit her. She'd just asked him out, even if it was a really casual, pretty much friends thing. She'd asked Riley Finn out.  
  
She was halfway back to her dorm before the more astonishing part registered. He'd said yes.  
  
end Awkward Invitation. 


	7. Words of Hope

Author: Lucinda  
  
rating: pg   
  
pairing: Willow/Riley #16 on QPC)  
  
seventh in the Willow/Riley 'Words' series  
  
Disclaimer: I do not hold any legal rights to the show or characters of Buffy the Vampire Slayer.  
  
Distribution: WLS, NHA, Quickie Challenge, Yourmission, Bite Me please? anyone else ask first.  
  
set AU season 4. There is no Initiative. Buffy and Riley were NEVER involved.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Willow had to admit that she'd been a bit surprised that Riley had actually arrived to pick her up. It wasn't that she'd expected him to stand her up, but... well, he was there, and smiling at her like she made his day a bit better. It gave her this warm fuzzy feeling inside, sort of like the fizzy bubbles from a carbonated soda. Riley had arrived, actually a bit early. Was it because Riley didn't want to be late, or was it because he wanted to spend time with her?  
  
"Good morning, Willow." Riley looked slightly nervous as he smiled, and offered his arm, like a gentleman in one of those girly Victorian movies that Buffy liked.  
  
She placed her hand on his arm, feeling herself blushing. This was a date, the first one that she'd been on in a long time. Her voice was barely over a whisper as she replied, glancing at his eyes. "Morning Riley. Are you ready for the beach?"  
  
"I even remembered sun block." He grinned, leading her out the doors. His other hand gestured at a battered looking tan jeep, with a couple small dents in the side. "It's not a fancy carriage, but I promise my jeep will run."   
  
"That's good, because I burn pretty badly, and then I peel, and if it's a bad burn then I even end up peeling in layers, which is sort of disturbing, and... ummm." Willow blushed again, realizing that she'd nearly gone into a flurry of babbling. "Right, sun block."  
  
Riley chuckled as he started the jeep, shaking his head a little bit. "It's okay, I have a cousin who burns like that. There's some more in the glove box if you need it."  
  
Willow smeared the sun block over her face and arms, the coconut scent already making her feel like they were at the beach. They listened to the radio on the way to the beach, not really saying much, but the trip somehow managed to relax Willow, enough that she hoped she could talk to him after they stepped onto the sand, instead of blushing and murmuring or babbling.  
  
"I brought a Frisbee, just in case. And a couple beach towels." Riley offered, making Willow wonder if maybe Riley could be nervous about this as well.  
  
"That could be fun. And maybe we could..." Willow blushed a bit, glancing at Riley. "This will sound silly, but could we build a sandcastle? I haven't been able to actually make one in years."  
  
"Not that silly." Riley glanced around for a few moments and then leaned close enough to whisper in her ear. "I thought about becoming an architect, but all the math classes that I'd need sort of scared me away from the whole engineering department."  
  
Giggling, Willow smiled. "Your secret is safe with me. But I bet between the two of us we can make a really good one."  
  
"Good? Why settle for good when we can try for awesome?" Riley grinned, grabbing the bag holding the towels and Frisbee. "And what sane guy would pass up that much quality time with a pretty girl?"  
  
"You're making me blush…" Willow found herself giggling again, something that she'd rarely done. Especially in the last four years. "I sort of like it."  
  
Slowly, Riley reached out, tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear, tracing over her forehead and down her cheek. "You have really pretty eyes, Willow."  
  
Her breath caught in her throat, and Willow just looked at Riley, staring into his eyes as if entranced. She felt as if everything was changing around her, all because of Riley and this growing potential between them. Could she and Riley be happy together? It was looking an awful lot like he wanted to find out…  
  
Of course, all things must come to an end, and their moment of staring into each other's eyes was snapped by a faded blue Frisbee connecting to Riley's shoulder with a loud thwapp! Riley jumped and dropped the bag, rubbing at his arm while Willow picked up the Frisbee, looking around to figure out who had thrown it. "Are you okay, Riley?"  
  
"It's a mere flesh wound." Smiling, he crouched to pick up the bag of towels, and shook his head. "Maybe we should catch a spot on the sand, and think about some of that barbecued whatever it is?"  
  
"Sounds like a good plan." Willow nodded, feeling only slightly nervous about being here, on the beach when it was so crowded. At least she wouldn't have to worry about Cordelia mocking her not-so-filled-out swimming suit like in seventh grade. No, her suit was sufficiently filled, thank you, even if she wasn't as endowed as some people. She really should have known that the beach would be crowded - sunshine, food, and nothing better to do today made it pretty obvious. She tried to calm herself with a deep breath, but it wasn't working very well.  
  
"Is something wrong? You look... paler than you did in the jeep." Riley reached out, his hand brushing along the back of her arm, as if he wanted to hold her and wasn't certain if he was allowed.  
  
"When I asked you to come with me to this, I sort of... forgot that there would be a crowd of people. I sort of get nervous around a lot of people." She moved, reaching for his hand with her own. The idea of holding Riley's hand was pretty appealing, and he had that same comforting quality of a much beloved teddy bear that she'd had as a child, only less fuzzy and more muscley.  
  
"You don't have to deal with them alone." Riley had that helpful-serious look on his face, something that Willow had often seen when he was dealing with questions after the Psychology lectures. "I'm here. I'd like to help you."  
  
"Thanks." She was certain that she was blushing again. Riley was just being so sweet that he was giving her this fluttery feeling in her tummy.  
  
The fluttery feeling was joined by an almost giddy and nervous floaty feeling as they walked out onto the sand, finding a nice little patch. It wasn't too close to the ocean or the tide line, and while it was a bit away from the food, it was still close enough that no beach lurking monsters were likely to try to have them as a public snack. She tried to distract herself by unfolding the beach towels.  
  
"So, Riley. We finally get to meet your new girlfriend?" The teasing voice wasn't someone that Willow recognized. Actually, he was a tall, well muscled black man that she had a vague memory of seeing around the campus between classes.  
  
"Forrest. Why are you... nevermind. There's nothing else going on today. Forrest, this is Willow, Willow, this is my old friend Forrest. We're both dorming at Lowell house, so..." Riley shrugged, as if he wasn't quite certain how to explain his friend.  
  
"It could be worse. I had this awful roommate at first... well, maybe it was just that she was awful to live with. Loud parties every night until three, a dozen people that I didn't even know names for crowded into a little dorm room, God only knows what being smoked…" Willow sighed. "And then I moved in with Buffy, who has her own quirks, but not like that."  
  
"Maybe I should look this other roommate up?" Forrest's voice was teasing again as he smiled.  
  
"I think I saw her over by the lifeguard's chair. In a little pink swimsuit with the row of rings up her ear… Her name's Shelly." Willow wondered if this guy took things seriously, or if he was only trying to tease Riley.  
  
"She sounds good to me." Grinning, Forrest waved a goodbye as he walked away.  
  
"That's Forrest. He's not really that bad, it's just... Riley looked a bit nervous now, and his ears were turning red.  
  
"He called me your girlfriend." The words were a soft whisper, and Willow turned the idea over in her mind. Riley's girlfriend… It wasn't exactly the first time that she'd thought about it, but it was the first time she knew of anyone else thinking similar things.  
  
"Would you like to be? I mean, this isn't quite how I thought I'd ask you, but…" Riley stopped, one hand coming to rest over his eyes. "This is coming out badly."  
  
"Riley, are you... I mean... How did you want to say what you're trying to say?" Willow found herself hoping, those same fuzzy hopes from earlier in the week. But they were coming into focus now.  
  
"I like you, Willow. And I've enjoyed spending time with you, getting to know you better. Learning about Willow the girl… woman, not Willow the student. I was hoping that maybe we could go out. Date. I mean, really date and call it that, not just be a pair of people who have coffee together." Riley had the look that hinted at feeling like the words were coming out all tangled and awkward, a feeling that Willow was well acquainted with.  
  
"I like you too, Riley." Smiling, she reached out, resting her fingers on his hand. "And I think that you might make a pretty good boyfriend. Shall we find out?"  
  
"Yeah." Riley leaned forward, his lips brushing over hers in a gentle kiss.  
  
It didn't curl her toes or send fireworks bursting in the air overhead, but it was a sweet kiss, tasting faintly of orange juice and salt with a hint of coconut sunscreen. Willow smiled at him, only then realizing that her hand had moved from the back of Riley's hand up his arm, now resting on his shoulder. Smiling at him, Willow realized that while the aftermath of Oz still hurt, she was healing and moving on. Thanks to Riley Finn.  
  
"My future is looking a lot better today than it did yesterday." Willow leaned against him, discovering that her head fit nicely just under his jaw. And his arm fit so nicely around her shoulders.  
  
Life was getting better.  
  
End Words of Hope.  
  
End Words series. 


End file.
